The present invention relates to an air bag system, in particular, to an air bag system contained in, for example, an automobile seat back rest to change the contour of the seat to fit an occupant.
There has been a conventional air bag system as shown in FIG. 1. Each relief valve 24 of respective air bags 3 is opened to fit the seat back rest to an occupant after all the air bags 3 has been fully inflated by means of a single pump 1. Accordingly the conventional air bag system has a disadvantage in that it requires a long amount of time since the air which has been fully charged into air bags is released to the atmosphere after the charging. This disadvantage is significant when the inflation is manually carried out. The conventional air bag system has another disadvantage in that it is difficult to adjust the contour of the seat since the feeling to a body is easily changed during the adjustment of the other air bags.